Chi ni moeru Lycoris
Chi ni moeru Lycoris (jap. 地に燃えるリコリス Chi ni moeru rikorisu) – trzecia musicalowa produkcja powstała na podstawie mangi Kuroshitsuji. Polski tytuł musicalu to „Lycoris płonący na ziemi”. Musical ponownie był wystawiany od 21 listopada do 27 grudnia 2015 roku. W musicalu po raz pierwszy wystąpił Yūta Furukawa w roli Sebastiana, Shiori Sakata w roli Mey-Lin, Yūsuke Yada w roli Charlesa Greya. Informacje ; 2014 rok * Data rozpoczęcia: 5 września 2014 * Data zakończenia: 5 października 2014 * Data wydania na DVD: 25 lutego 2015 ; 2015 rok * Data rozpoczęcia: 21 listopada 2015 * Data zakończenia: 27 grudnia 2015 Opis W Londynie na wolności jest seryjny morderca, który zabija prostytutki jedna po drugiej. Posród mieszkańców znany jest pod nazwą „Kuba Rozpruwacz”. Królowa wysyła swojego psa gończego Ciela Phantomhive'a, by rozwikłał tę sprawę wraz z jego piekielnym kamerdynerem Sebastianem Michaelisem. Dokładnie w tym samym czasie młodego hrabię odwiedza Madam Red z jej kamerdynerem Grellem. Także nie trzeba długo czekać, aby zdarzyło się kolejne morderstwo... Obsada |-|Obsada 2014 roku = * Sebastian Michaelis – Yūya Matsushita * Ciel Phantomhive – Nayuta Fukuzaki * Madam Red – AKANE LIV (Akane Kozuki) * Grell Sutcliff – Takuya Uehara * William T. Spears – Teruma * Baldroy – Noboru Washio * Finnian – Takuya Kawaharada * Mey-Lin – Yuka Terasaki * Undertaker – Shūhei Izumi * Wicehrabia Druitt – Yoshihide Sasaki * Fred Abberline – Shun Takagi * Sharpe Hanks – Takeshi Terayama * Charles Grey – Motohiro Ōta * Charles Phipps – Yūsuke Hirose * Lau – Araki Hirofumi |-|Obsada 2015 roku = * Sebastian Michaelis – Yūta Furukawa * Ciel Phantomhive – Nayuta Fukuzaki * Madam Red – AKANE LIV (Akane Kozuki) * Grell Sutcliff – Takuya Uehara * William T. Spears – Teruma * Baldroy – Noboru Washio * Finnian – Takuya Kawaharada * Mey-Lin – Shiori Sakata * Undertaker – Shūhei Izumi * Wicehrabia Druitt – Yoshihide Sasaki * Fred Abberline – Shun Takagi * Sharpe Hanks – Takeshi Terayama * Charles Grey – Yūsuke Yada * Charles Phipps – Yūsuke Hirose * Lau – Araki Hirofumi : Scenariusz: Yoshiko Iseki : Reżyser: Nobuhiro Mōri Piosenki # Zetsubō # Zetsubō no hate # Don't Resist It # Cooperators of the Investigation # Watashi wa bi no keshin # Michi o mayowanai yō ni # Watashi wa anata no koma to nari ken to naru # Jack the Ripper # Akai shitsuji no shinigami DEATH☆ # Michi o mayowanai yō ni ~ Mō nanimo yuzuranai # Marude Romeo to Juliet # Shinigami no Rules # Michi o mayowanai yō ni (repryza) # Watashi wa anata no koma to nari ken to naru (repryza) Galeria Ji ni moeru Lycoris Logo.jpg|Logo musicalu Ji ni moeru Lycoris Flyer.jpg|ulotka musicalu Yuuya Matsushita - Sebastian Michaelis4.jpg|Sebastian Michaelis Nayuta Fukuzaki - Ciel Phantomhive.jpg|Ciel Phantomhive Akane Kozuki - Madam Red.jpg|Madam Red Takuya Uehara - Grell Sutcliff4.jpg|Grell Sutcliff Teruma - William T. Spears2.jpg|William T. Spears Noboru Washio - Baldroy.jpg|Baldroy Takuya Kawaharada - Finnian2.jpg|Finnian Yuka Terasaki - Mey-Lin.jpg|Mey-Lin Shuuhei Izumi - Undertaker4.jpg|Undertaker Yoshihide Sasaki - Aleister Chamber2.jpg|Aleister Chamber Motohiro Ota - Charles Grey.jpg|Charles Grey Yūsuke Hirose - Charles Phipps.jpg|Charles Phipps Araki Hirofumi - Lau.jpg|Lau Shun Takagi - Fred Abberline2.jpg|Fred Abberline Takeshi Terayama - Sharpe Hanks2.jpg|Sharpe Hanks Występy Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona musicalu (2014 rok) (jap.) * Oficjalna strona musicalu (2015 rok) (jap.) en:Lycoris that Blazes the Earth Kategoria:Musicale